


Vignettes from the Life of the Master of Death

by WerewolfWarriro



Series: Harry Potter, the Master of Death (and a Harem) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfWarriro/pseuds/WerewolfWarriro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses from the life of the Master of Death as he steps out into adulthood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Potter Cottage, Godric’s Hollow

“Mum!” Ginny screamed as she walked into her home only to be greeted with an entirely startling, if not unexpected, sight, “What the _hell_?”

For right in front of her, Molly Weasley was bouncing, completely naked, and worse - she was facing the entrance of the house, where anyone who came in could see her spread open like a slut. The Weasley matriarch’s massive tits were slapping up and down, and into each other, even as the woman squealed in pleasure.

But the real reason Ginny had screamed in such dramatic fashion was because not because Molly Weasley was bouncing – it was because Molly Weasley was bouncing on a _massive_ penis that belong to a certain Harry Potter, who was also Ginny’s husband.

“GINNNN… AAAAAAAHHHH!” Molly screamed as Harry kept bouncing her ass on his cock, her fleshy buttocks _slapping_ and _flattening_ on his thighs.

“Ginny!” Harry exclaimed, his head emerging over Molly’s shoulders, “You’re home early, love.”

Ginny sighed. “Let me guess,” she said, “Mum just decided to drop in.”

“I genuinely did think you were going to take a while longer to come back,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, even as Molly continued to moan in a high-pitched voice, “And then, Molly dropped in around lunch…”

“You are _so_ lucky Hermione and Gabrielle are staying overnight for their training,” Ginny said as she dropped her broom off near the closet, “They wouldn’t be as casual about this as I am.”

“AAAAAAHHH… SO GOOD!” Molly screamed as she slammed down on Harry’s abdomen and just _stayed_ there, grinding her hips around his midriff. She panted as Harry’s hard meat _skewered_ her insides.

“She started it,” Harry said, jerking his head towards the panting woman sitting on his penis.

Ginny removed her Hollyhead Harpies robe and turned towards Harry, clad in a t-shirt that stretched over her breasts and a loose pair of track pants. And then stared.

“Uh… Harry… is that… are you… are you in her _arse_?” she gasped.

Molly had her legs spread wide open. Her bare pussy, with its fat, hanging lips, was practically _gaping_ in Ginny’s direction. Harry’s cock wasn’t embedded in Molly’s pussy like Ginny had first thought – it was buried _deep_ in her mom’s _ass_. Ginny could see Harry’s massive balls hanging right underneath Molly’s wide buttocks that were _draped_ on Harry’s thighs.

“Ginny, you’re in the way…” Harry warned her.

Ginny just gaped at Harry’s massive schlong embedded in her mom’s ass. She could even _see_ his shaft, her mom was actually taking _all_ of his cock in her big, slutty bum.

“Harry,” she said, stupefied, “You’re in my Mom’s arse!”

“GGGGGGGINNNNNYYYYYYY!” Molly screamed as her pussy started _convulsing_.

“You’re in the _way_!” Harry yelled over Molly’s screaming.

Ginny was bewildered. She _tore_ her gaze away from Harry’s balls hanging below her mom’s ass and looked at Harry’s face.

“What?” she gasped.

And Molly _gushed_. She hollered at the top of her voice, making an incredibly stupid face with her tongue hanging out, as her pussy _hosed_ cum out. Jets of pussy juice just _squirt_ out of Molly’s cunt, _bathing_ Ginny with her own mother’s female ejaculate. The first jet hit Ginny right in the face and the redhead just choked and screamed. The second hit Ginny right on her tits, rendering her t-shirt completely transparent. And the third hit her track pants. And the jets just continued to spray all over Ginny as she just _stood_ there, spluttering and trying to make sense of everything that happened.

Eventually, Molly’s screaming died down as the woman was reduced to a shivering wreck with Harry’s cock still in her ass.

“I… uh… forgot to tell you,” Harry muttered, “Your mum has the most spectacular analgasms.”

Ginny finally registered the fact that she had just been showered with her mother’s cum.

“MOM!” Ginny shrieked, “WHAT THE _HELL_!”

Harry couldn’t help it. He started laughing.

***

## Rook’s Nest, Ottery St. Catchpole

“So… uh… Luna,” Harry asked, “Why did you call me over to your place?”

“I’m a bit confused too,” Audrey said from the seat next to his, “I’d assumed this had something to do with the film we were making.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Luna. The eccentric former Ravenclaw was apparently making the Wizarding World’s first feature film, starring Audrey Weasley and a French wizard. Apparently, it was a full-fledged romantic epic.

“Yes,” Luna said, “This _is_ for the film.” And then she just fell silent.

“So…,” Harry asked tentatively, “Why am _I_ here?”

“Oh,” Luna said, “You’re going to be Gabriel’s body double.”

Before Harry could ask, Audrey jumped in. “Luna,” the statuesque blonde said quietly to the smaller, bustier director, “He looks _nothing_ like Gabriel.”

Luna looked over Harry with wide eyes. “Yes,” Luna said, tapping her chin thoughtfully, “He’s much better built, isn’t he?”

“Harry’s built like a _tank_ ,” Audrey said, and Harry blushed. “Gabriel’s tall and lanky.”

Luna looked at Audrey. “Well,” Luna said, “You _did_ say we had to find someone you were comfortable with to do all the love scenes.”

“Wait,” Harry said, “What… uh… _love_ scenes?”

“Oh, they’re _tasteful_ ,” Audrey said, waving a hand at him, “I just wasn’t comfortable doing them with Gabriel. He got a bit too touchy-feely for me.”

“Oh,” Harry said.

“You _do_ have to strip though,” Luna said.

Harry goggled at the girl.

“Don’t worry, Harry,” Audrey said, “She won’t show the naughty bits on the orb.”

Harry stared at Audrey.

“The body is _fine_ ,” Luna said at last, “We can alter that in post.”

Audrey smiled lasciviously at Harry. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, Luna,” she said, “I’m _game_.”

***

“Luna,” Harry groaned, “I thought you said this was going to be _simulated_ intercourse.”

Luna was tugging on his shaft as she lathered some scented oil all over his penis, her small hands massaging his meat and working over his balls.

“Well,” Luna said, “It _would_ have been had your genitals been smaller. But as you are, the camera will see your cock swinging all over the place. So we’ll just hide your cock in Audrey while we film.”

She gave said cock a few firm tugs and Harry groaned.

“I still don’t see why I can’t do that,” Audrey said morosely, pouting.

Harry tried his best not to look in Audrey’s direction, but he just could not resist. The naked centerfold looked _gorgeous_ standing in front of him all hot and bothered, with erect nipples on her modest breasts and a pout that could send men into lustful frenzy when it was framed on a poster.

“Because you’ll get oil on yourself,” Luna said serenely as she continued to squeeze Harry’s shaft, lathering oil over it, “And I don’t want that in the scene.”

“Yeah,” Audrey said sceptically, “Sure.”

“There!” Luna said, giving Harry’s shaft a last squeeze, “All done!” And then she let go, letting Harry’s oiled penis bounce in place.

Luna then took out her wand and murmured a spell while pointing it at Harry’s meat.

“What was that?” Harry asked, alarmed, as his penis tingled.

“Just a spell to make sure the oil stays confined to your penis,” Luna said, tucking her wand behind her ear, “We don’t want it spreading all over Audrey or you.”

“Oh yes,” Audrey joined in, her voice laced with humor, “Be careful, Luna. We don’t want that juicy fuckstick getting all ruined because of sloppy wandwork.”

“What she said,” Harry muttered. Audrey giggled. Luna ignored them.

“So,” Luna said, “Cinema is all about exaggeration. It’s _artifice_. And love-making in cinema is artifice too – so the positions might be a bit… exaggerated. Audrey, I want you to hook a leg over his right shoulder, while he makes love to you. Harry push her up against the wall. We’ve already done all of the dialogue, so this is all about the visuals. I don’t care what you say, as long as you look nice.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders and just decided to go with the flow. He lifted Audrey Weasley into the air as she kissed him passionately, sighing into his embrace. He held Audrey up by her surprisingly bubbly ass, and his tongue plundered her mouth.

“My goodness,” Harry murmured, pulling his lips off her, “Your arse never fails to surprise, Mrs Weasley.”

“I’m gla…MMMFFFF!” Audrey gasped as her lips were sealed by Harry’s own and she felt her bare back make contact with the wall.

“Orb panning up!” Luna said, “Bury your cock so that we don’t see that monster, Harry! Audrey, push your face up in ecstasy!”

Harry pulled his lips off Audrey again as the blonde supermodel panted. She hooked a leg over his shoulder and her twat gaped as she planted her other leg on the floor.

Harry grabbed his cock and _pushed_ it into Audrey’s snatch. Audrey’s eyes rolled into her skull as his enormous head parted her pussy walls. And then, at a smooth pace, Harry’s well-oiled penis sank _deep_ into Audrey’s love tunnel.

“AAAAAHHH!” Audrey screamed as her tongue lolled out and she pointed her face straight up at the ceiling.

“I said _ecstatic_!” Luna yelled in exasperation, “Not _stupid_! What kind of face is _that_?!”

“AAAAAAAHHHH!” Audrey continued to scream as Harry started to move in and out of her tight snatch, his cock _pulling_ her tight pussy this way and that with the motion of his dick.

“I don’t think she’s acting,” Harry said to Luna.

The blonde palmed her face and said, “Harry, dial it down. This is ridiculous.”

Harry stopped moving and just stayed buried in Audrey’s _dripping_ twat, his dome stretching the married actress’ cervix.

Audrey’s scream died down to a moan. “You’re so _big_ ,” she said, “ _Fuck_!”

“Control yourself,” Luna said, “ _Act_.”

“I _can’t_!” Audrey said, her pussy beginning to twitch around Harry’s shaft, “He feels so _good_!”

“Harry stop that!” Luna said sternly to Harry, who had begun kneading Audrey’s breasts, “Audrey, _control_. _Now_.”

Audrey, with what seemed to be a supreme effort, dialed her expression down from ludicrous orgasm-face to subtle ecstasy.

“Harry, start moving… but _SLOWLY_. Audrey, _hold_ that expression!” Luna commanded.

And Harry started _fucking_ his meat at a _very_ slow pace into the ridiculously hot blonde woman. Her pussy walls were practically _clinging_ to his cock now. Audrey’s fingernails roved over his back as she squirmed and moaned and gasped.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” Harry whispered as Luna circled them with her orb, “Percy not fucking you right?”

“Oh please don’t mention my husband,” Audrey grunted and then gasped, “Oh… you’re so… _fucking_ … big. Ginny… Hermione… Gabby… so _lucky_. _Fuck_.”

Harry bit Audrey’s chin lightly, teasing her and the woman gasped again.

“ _Perfect_ , Harry,” Luna said, “That’s the passion I want. Turn her around.”

Harry shrugged Audrey’s legs off her, turned her around and pushed her against the wall. He pushed his own cock up and slipped them between Audrey’s ass cheeks, dry humping her as his cock ground up and down between her butt-cleavage.

“Dammit, Harry,” Luna said, “Your cock is too _big_. You need to _hide_ it.”

Harry frowned. “Uh… Luna…” he started.

“Dammit,” Luna yelled, “Do I have to do everything myself?”

She _pushed_ at Harry hard so that he pulled away from Audrey, who was flattened against the wall. Luna then grabbed Harry’s shaft with both hands and pointed the massive piece of meat right _between_ Audrey’s asscheeks.

“ _Hide_ it,” Luna reiterated.

“In her ass?” Harry asked.

Audrey just panted, “Luna… I… never…”

And Luna just _tugged_ at Harry’s cock. He winced and took a step towards Audrey’s behind and his cock parted her ass.

Audrey, who obviously felt his massive head poking at her starfish, gasped, “ _Fuck_ , Luna, he’s going to _stab_ me to death with that enormous thing.”

“Relax,” Luna said nonchalantly as she continued to pull Harry closer by his penis so that his turgid meat speared further into Audrey, stretching her asshole, “Great art is never made without great effort.”

Audrey’s sphincter relaxed and _stretched_ as Harry’s cock _fucked_ its way inside, millimeter by millimeter.

“That wasn’t just scented oil, was it?” asked Harry, who was curiously watching his own cock stretch a supermodel’s dumper.

“It’s a homemade product,” Luna said, “It has properties designed to let large objects enter tight spaces.”

“Could I buy it from you?” Harry asked.

“Shut up and fuck her ass,” Luna said dismissively.

“ _Morgana_ ,” Audrey moaned, as Harry’s cockhead burst into her tightest hole, “I’m not going to be able to sit for a week.”

“Great effort,” Harry supplied, “leads to great art. Or something.”

“HNNNNNNNN!” Audrey screamed as Harry’s cock drilled further and further into her ass even as she slammed her fists against the wall helplessly.

“See?” Luna yelled to Harry over Audrey’s high-pitched scream, “She’s taking it like a champ!”

“You and I have very different definitions of the word _champ_ , Luna!” Harry yelled right back. He then groaned at the sensation of Audrey’s impossibly tight ass pressing on his meat.

Luna finally took her hands off his cock as his abs met Audrey’s meaty, well-proportioned ass. Audrey was _pressed_ against the wall with Harry’s cock buried _deep_ in her ass even as her bumcheeks flattened against Harry’s crotch and Audrey just squealed.

“Morgana’s hairy _cunt_ , Harry!” Audrey whined, “You’re splitting my ass in two!”

“Uh… I think Luna wants you to _act_ ,” Harry said.

Audrey’s face – which was beet-red – schooled itself into a more controlled expression. She turned her face against the wall and braced herself as Harry started laying kisses over her neck, pushing her lush, blonde hair out of the way. Audrey let out little gasps with each of Harry’s possessive kisses on her nape.

“Okay, Harry,” Luna said from the sidelines, “I want you to _pull_ … but not too much, because then she’ll scream and ruin the scene again… and then _push_ , hard. I want to see Audrey moan passionately with each short thrust. And Audrey, don’t… you… _dare_ … scream. Just moan loudly, or something.”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Audrey gasped as she felt Harry’s fat penis throb inside her ass.

Harry grinned. He bunched up Audrey’s hair and _pushed_ her cheek against the wall. With his other hand, he pushed against her back. Audrey’s ass then distended deliciously as Harry _pulled_ his fuckmeat _out_ of her ass. He withdrew about one-third of his cock, and then _slammed_ back in – his abdomen hit her meaty ass with a _thwack_. And Audrey moaned, _loudly_.

Harry saw Luna bring the orb in close to Audrey’s blushing, lust-glazed face as he proceeded to give short, firm thrusts into Audrey’s ass.

“Faster,” Luna said. And Harry happily obliged, as he increased the pace of his short thrusts, reshaping Audrey’s bowels as her ass started shuddering around his cock.

Gasps and loud moans tumbled out of Audrey as she strove for control over her facial expressions and a massive cock speared her ass.

“Okay, harder,” Luna said.

Harry increased his pace even more – he could feel Audrey’s anal walls actually _pulling_ out along with his cock and then _push_ back in as he thrust inwards. It was _delicious_. He littered Audrey’s back and neck with kisses.

“Oh, oh, OH OH OH OOOOOHHHH!” Audrey couldn’t hold it in.

“Harry, quick, _kiss_ her! Don’t let her scream!” Luna said.

And Harry obliged – he leaned forward and captured Audrey’s lips. The actress screamed into his mouth as he pounded her backside silly.

“ZOOMING OUT!” Luna yelled as she directed the orb to float backward, away from the screaming couple.

“… AND, CUT!”

Luna smiled serenely at the rutting couple. “That was _perfect_ you two!” she said.

And then she noticed that the couple was still fucking.

“You can stop now, Harry, Audrey,” the budding filmmaker said.

Harry pulled his lips off Audrey. Her ass seemed to have been reduced to a gelatinous substance as it shook all over the place with the force of Harry’s thrusts.

“BUGGER ME YOU BEAST!” the model-turned-actress screamed, “BUGGER MY MARRIED ARSE WITH THAT FAT COCK!”

Luna stared at the couple.

“If you can’t beat ‘em,” she sighed, and shrugged off her own clothes as she joined them.

***

## The Fred Weasley Cinema House, Diagon Alley

“That… was _beautiful_ ,” Ginny said, rubbing at one of her eyes as the movie finished.

“It was _very_ romantic,” Hermione gushed, “I loved it.”

“That’s probably my favorite film, _ever_ ,” Gabrielle said, “I never knew Luna was such a good director!”

Harry smiled – he had to admit that the film, despite its romantic overtones, had been quite entertaining. Of course, he would have preferred a bit more action, but it was heartwarming to see Wizarding art come into its own.

“Yes,” Gabrielle continued as they walked out of the newly established cinema hall, “And I’m quite taken with all of the risqué scenes. They were very tasteful. I’m surprised at Luna’s… restraint. She managed to show nothing, and _yet_ titillated everything.”

“Speaking of love scenes,” Ginny said suddenly, “Did any of you notice the main actor had some sort of weird mark on his arm during that one scene where they meet for the last time?”

“Oh yes, I did notice that,” Hermione said, “And it wasn’t there on the actor’s arm in the other scenes. They probably used body doubles for the love scenes.”

“Yes, well,” Ginny said, “I was just thinking of how it reminded me of the basilisk fang exit wound on Harry’s arm.”

The foursome suddenly went dead silent.

And then Harry gulped as all three women turned to him at once.

“So,” Hermione said sweetly… _too_ sweetly, “Harry, love, when you said you were visiting Luna, what… _exactly_ … were you doing there?”

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long night.

***

## Apple Orchard, Ottery St. Catchpole

“Yeah,” Harry said morosely, “I _really_ think we should stop playing, guys.”

Angelina, Fleur and Harry were gathered around a table playing the weirdest version of Gobstones Harry had seen yet – Fleur had suggested it. So Harry reckoned it must be a French thing.

“I mean,” Harry continued, “The dinner was _ages_ ago. And it’s _just_ us three now.”

Of course, it had all begun with the Annual Weasley Family Dinner at Easter. And then, the raucous dinner party had wound down to dancing. And one after the other, the dinner guests had begged off – Hermione and Gabrielle had to work early at the Ministry, Ginny had to train for the quarter-finals of the English Quidditch League, Ron had a meeting to attend as manager of the Cannons, and so on and so forth. Harry, being an active Auror, had an off-day, so he’d plopped down to play Gobstones with Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Arthur and Molly. One after the other, each player left as time went by, until only Harry and the women remained. And when Molly had left, Harry expected to follow suit. But before he could leave, Fleur had challenged him with a weird look in her eyes to a few rounds of “Strip Gobstones.” And Angelina had eagerly jumped in.

The problem here was that Harry wasn’t exactly a _great_ player.

“Yup,” Harry said, sitting in his boxer shorts as a fully clothed Angelina and Fleur sat in front of him, “I should _really_ leave, guys.”

Angelina laughed. “You’re such a wuss,” she said.

Harry grimaced. “Oh _oui_ ,” Fleur said, “A _pussy_.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, “I guess I’m not exactly great at Gobstones.”

“Harry,” Fleur said seriously, “Victoire could have beaten you. And she’s _six_.”

“Okay, then,” Harry said lightly as he stood up in his boxer shorts, “I’m going to go. Yeah. Yes. Yay. Bye.”

Angelina laughed again.

“Oh, _fine_ ,” Harry said crossly. And he sat down grumpily. He played the next round and lost the game.

Angelina was laughing _really_ hard. “Okay,” she said, wiping her tears, “You can leave now, oh Chosen One.”

“Not without fulfilling his end of the bargain,” Fleur said slyly.

Harry harrumphed, stood up, and pulled his boxers right off. He then lifted his limp penis and laid it down on the table with a soft thump.

“Happy?” he asked.

Angelina stopped laughing almost abruptly.

“Okay,” the dusky girl said, “That… is… _whoa_ …”

“I’ve been _dying_ to see this!” Fleur squealed happily as she clapped her hands.

“You naughty _slut_ ,” Angelina said, still staring at Harry’s cock, “This was your end-game all along!”

Harry was utterly confused. He made as if to tuck his cock back in, but Fleur slapped his hands out of the way and tugged at his cock.

Harry was torn, for an instant. But then, he looked down at Fleur and saw the hot, busty blonde quarter-veela biting her lower lip in an oh-so-sexy manner as she tugged at his cock.

And Harry was nothing if not a gentleman. So he leaned over the table and _lifted_ Fleur. And then threw her down on the grassy patch near the table.

“Such a gentleman,” Angelina said sarcastically as Harry jumped onto Fleur and squatted above her prone body, angling his rapidly rising mast into her open mouth.

“Well, the _mademoiselle_ was asking for it,” Harry said lightly. His cockhead _popped_ into the quarter-veela’s mouth and Fleur hummed with pleasure as she tasted his meat.

“Well, what about _this_ mademoiselle?” Angelina asked plaintively.

Harry looked around and groaned. Angelina was standing before him completely naked, Nubian body glimmering in the moonlight.

Fleur _slurped_ loudly on his cockhead, and then popped it back out of her mouth, _dragging_ it against her lips and drawing a groan from Harry.

“You are _such_ a tart, Angelina,” she said.

“That’s rich,” Angelina retorted, “Coming from a married woman with her brother-in-law’s cock in her mouth.”

Fleur gave Harry’s cock a full-mouthed kiss. “Plenty of cock to go around,” she said.

“Too _much_ cock for _you_ to handle,” Angelina said tartly as she leaned beside Harry.

“Is that a challenge?” Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow as she slapped Harry’s cock on her cheek lightly.

Angelina opened her mouth to retort, but Harry leaned over to the side and _pulled_ Angelina by her ponytail to him.

“That’s enough,” he said firmly over Angelina’s shriek, “You two are _finished_.”

He then planted his arms on the ground and stood in a perfect plank position right over Fleur, whose head was right underneath his waist. He then lifted one of his arms and grasped behind him for Angelina while balancing himself on a single hand. He found Angelina’s head, and _pulled_ her until she got the message and started licking at his balls.

He then started _spearing_ his cock into Fleur’s mouth in short, sharp thrusts, with Angelina _munching_ on his balls as she knelt behind him with her nose buried in his ass. Fleur gave muffled shrieks as his cock bumped into her throat each time Harry jabbed into her trap.

“Consider. This. _Revenge_. For. The. Gobstones,” Harry grunted, punctuating each word with a jab into Fleur’s wet mouth as her tongue _wriggled_ for space to lick under his massive shaft.

After a few minutes of _fucking_ his cock between Fleur’s lips, he pulled right out, with Angelina doing a remarkable job managing to keep licking his balls despite all the motion. Fleur panted and gasped, her face completely _soaked_ in her own spit.

Harry then pivoted around and squatted over Fleur’s face so that his cock was pointing straight up in the air, away from the quarter-veela. He then dropped his heavy balls on Fleur’s face so that Angelina’s spit rubbed all over the quarter-veela. Fleur promptly started teasing and nipping and licking at his balls, adding her own spit to the mix, even as Harry pulled Angelina down and forced her to take his cock.

“Aren’t laughing now, are you?” Harry asked mildly, even as Angelina moved her pouty lips up and down his cock.

“MMMMFFFF!” Angelina shrieked as she slurped and fucked almost a quarter of his cock into her mouth.

“What’s the matter, Captain?” Harry taunted, “Mouth too full?”

Angelina merely choked on his cock as Fleur laughed as she munched on his heavy balls.

Harry pulled Angelina off his spit-soaked penis and looked down at her in amusement. “Your blowjobs are always the messiest, Johnson.”

“Fuck… you,” Angelina panted, “It’s just so… tasty.”

“Mmm hmmm,” Fleur hummed around his testicles.

Harry stood up and beckoned to both girls as they crawled to his front and knelt on either side of his erect shaft.

“I’m never going to get used to this _size_ ,” Angelina exclaimed before she attached her pillowy lips to one side of his cock in an open-mouthed kiss. Fleur did the same on the other side.

Harry held both of their heads – one blonde and the other brunette, one pale and the other dark – and began moving them back and forth along his cock in sync. It felt _heavenly_ – he was actually using their lips to _beat_ his own meat.

“You two are such _sluts_ ,” Harry groaned as he let go of their heads once they established a rhythm.

Fleur and Angelina continued lathering his cock in spit on either side as they moved their way back and forth across his massive shaft, from the base all the way to the head and back. Occasionally, they rubbed their cheeks against his throbbing shaft, or palmed his penis as they continued their amazing double-blowjob.

Eventually, as if they were working as one, both girls moved _off_ his cock and went to town on his balls. Each woman took _one_ of his balls in their mouth and _pulled_ , making Harry groan at the sensation of his testicles being massaged by two spectacular pairs of lips.

“So,” Harry gasped, “You girls want to try something new today?”

Angelina pulled off one of his balls with a slurp, letting it bounce. “Like what?” she asked.

“Well,” Harry said slyly, “Luna _did_ give me this new product she’d developed…”

***

“Should’ve known,” Angelina panted as she sat atop Fleur’s back, facing Harry. The quarter-veela was moaning into the park bench with her massive tits mashed against the flat top of the table and her legs on the ground, even as her jutting ass was railed from behind. The only thing keeping Fleur from rubbing back and forth across the table was Angelina’s weight on her back.

“Should’ve known anything Luna was involved with would be completely _wrong_ , and still feel so _right_ ,” Angelina said as she rocked back and forth on Fleur, who was shaking with the force of Harry’s thrusts.

“Harry,” the black girl said dryly as she eyed Harry’s huge cock disappearing between Fleur’s protruding asscheeks, “You’re a right bastard.”

Gasps and short pants tumbled out of Fleur as her ass swallowed each thrust of Harry’s cock.

“In my defence,” Harry said, not slowing at all in his pillaging of Fleur’s dirty hole, “You jumped me immediately after I applied the oil.”

“You _utter_ bastard,” Angelina said, “You know I can’t resist that dick.”

“You could have waited your turn,” Harry said happily as he gave short, fast jabs into Fleur’s asshole, trying to stretch her incredibly tight space out.

“No _way_ ,” Angelina said firmly, “No way I’m letting you do my arse _after_ Fleur spoils you rotten with… _that_ booty. I mean… _look_ at that arse! There’s no _way_ I can compete with _that_. I _had_ to go first.”

Harry tilted his head down and looked at the Frenchwoman’s derriere. He supposed Angelina _did_ have a point. After Molly, this was quite possibly the biggest ass Harry had railed. And possibly the _best_ – even Molly’s ass couldn’t compare to the feeling of being inside Fleur’s bum. Because where Molly’s buttocks were wide and had a lot of room for him to spank and sink his fingers into, Fleur’s butt jutted _outward_ , and they didn’t even sag. Her ass cheeks _hugged_ Harry’s meatstick as he speared _right_ between them, almost choking him before he had even entered her anus. And Fleur’s anal passage was absolutely heavenly – hot and incredibly tight, just the way Harry _loved_ it.

So Harry, once he had applied Luna’s special cream had eagerly made a beeline for Fleur’s ass. Only, before he could even get to the ass he had always wanted to get inside, Angelina had stepped right in front of him and proceeded to grind her perky, muscular ass on his cock. And Harry was never one to deny a lady a good assfucking. So Harry had proceeded to warm his cock up inside Angelina’s bumhole.

And now, he had progressed to the main event – Fleur. Harry ground his hips against Fleur’s ass, mashing it against his abdomen as his cock _swirled_ inside her hot anal passage.

“ _C’est bon ca_ ,” Fleur moaned as she beat her fist on the table, “ _C’est_ _trop serre, batard_ …”

Angelina pouted. “You never did that to _me_ ,” she said grumpily to Harry.

Harry kept grinding his hips into Fleur’s amazing bubble butt, loving the feeling of his cock rubbing _inside_ Fleur’s rectal tunnel.

“Angelina,” Harry murmured, “Your ass could barely even _fit_ me, even _with_ Luna’s magic oil.”

“Yes, well,” Angelina said as she rolled her hips _up_ , lifting her legs into the air to show Harry her asshole, “I can practically feel the wind blowing through it, even now. Is it closing up at all?”

Harry marveled at his former Quidditch teammate’s audacity as she shamelessly showed him the same gaping asshole he had been stretching out half an hour ago.

Then he grinned and _pulled_ his cock right out of Fleur’s anus with a _slurp_ sound and _speared_ into Angelina’s dumper, which was still frozen in an O-shape. His head _burst_ into her poor anus, which had only _just_ begun closing back up after Harry’s thorough fucking, and the rest of his pole followed as Harry dragged the girl to him over Fleur’s back.

“AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!” Angelina screamed as Harry’s abs met her upturned ass with a sharp _clap_.

“Well,” Harry said blithely, “The closing up has been delayed!”

“Harry, you BASTARD!” Angelina yelled as Harry drew his cock out of Angelina’s ass and speared it back into Fleur’s bumhole. Harry grinned at her.

“You… you…,” Angelina spluttered as she gingerly sat up on Fleur’s back, “You can’t just…”

Harry just laughed and jabbed into Fleur’s ass a couple of times. Then he frowned.

“Looks like Luna’s oil is wearing off,” Harry said. He looked up at Angelina with mischievous eyes. “Just need some lubrication.”

“Lubrication? Wha…?” Angelina asked, trying to recover from Harry’s short use of her abused asshole.

Harry promptly drew his cock back out of Fleur’s juicy butt cleavage, letting it jiggle everywhere as he pulled Angelina closer, much to the black girl’s bewilderment. And then he proceeded to slam his erect penis right into Angelina’s vagina and thrust back and forth like a madman.

“Uh… fuhh… uhhh,” Angelina panted as Harry shoved his meat over and over into her sloshing pussy, slathering his cock with her cum. Her eyes rolled up into her skull with each thrust and she started quivering atop Fleur.

“For someone who was whining and complaining about the sex, Angelina,” Harry said, doubling his pace, “Your naughty little pussy sure seems to be eager and _wet_.”

“ _Oui_ ,” Fleur panted, “I can hear the _slosh_ from here.”

“Well, glad to know you’re still capable of enunciating, Fleur” Harry said as Angelina just hugged him as he slammed into her, missionary style, and moaned in his ear.

“ _Cochon_ ,” Fleur panted, “Anyone… would find it ‘ard… to enunciate… with… that in… their bum.”

Angelina moaned and _gushed_ over Harry’s penis as she came for the twelfth time in the past hour. Her pussy walls fluttered and absolutely _squeezed_ Harry’s cock as she orgasmed.

Harry grinned and snapped his cock out of Angelina’s gushing snatch, even as the trembling girl slid off Fleur’s back and slumped onto the grass near their feet.

“Harry, you mad _bastard_ ,” Angelina groaned as she strived to get herself under control.

Harry popped his cock back into Fleur’s jutting buns. “Yes,” Harry gasped, “That’s the stuff.”

Angelina, from her position on the ground, had a full view of Harry’s massive cock spearing right into Fleur’s tush with his enormous juicy balls slapping right onto the bottom of the quarter-veela’s bulging ass.

“Hey, Angelina,” Harry called out, “Want to see something cool?”

“What?” Angelina asked back, still staring at the amazing view above her.

“Watch this,” Harry said. He then _jumped_ into the air so that his cock ground _down_ in Fleur’s anal passage. And mid-jump, Harry _slammed_ forward, spearing his cock _deep_ in Fleur’s bowels and his abs met her arse with a sound like a thunderclap. Simultaneously, Fleur squealed loudly and shot what looked like an arcing _jet_ of female ejaculate bursting through the air, splattering Angelina’s face.

“What the _fu_...?” Angelina gasped, before Harry did it again. He jumped and _slammed_ into Fleur’s starfish, and the quarter-veela shot off yet another burst of ejaculate from her vagina with an inarticulate scream.

“She’s _cumming_ ,” Angelina said in confusion, “She’s cumming from her _arse_ being fucked? _Really_?”

Harry did it a _third_ time and Fleur seemed to lose it completely. Her vagina actually emitted a _shlurp_ sound as Fleur’s juices _burst_ out in a wide spray.

“This is _mine_ ,” Harry roared as he made Fleur cum _again_ , “Your arsehole belongs to _me_ , Fleur. No one uses it… no one _touches_ it. Not even Bill. This hole is for my _exclusive_ use. Is that clear?”

“YES YES OUI OUI OUI… AAAAAAHHHHHH!” Fleur screamed as she shot off continuous arcing jets into the air, “MY ASS IS YOURS! ONLY YOURS!”

“Good _girl_ ,” Harry snarled, “Such a nice veela tart. With a fantastic fucking arse.”

Harry pistoned in and out, watching Fleur’s ass practically _bounce_ as he smashed into it, fucking his meat into her tightest, hottest orifice. He turned his head towards Angelina and groaned, “ _Elle a un beau cul, non Angelina_?”

Angelina merely moaned, not taking her eyes off Harry’s cock spearing into the best ass she had ever seen as she plunged two fingers into her vagina, trying to _dig_ in. Harry was _ruining_ that bum, _pillaging_ it and claiming it for himself. And Fleur was having the first anal orgasm of her life, spraying juices all over the place, her cunt practically exploding all over the place.

Harry grunted and buried his fuckstick in Fleur’s ass to the hilt, flattening her pillowy cheeks in the process. Angelina saw Harry’s balls _pulse_ and his cock recoiled like a cannon, sending vibrations all over Fleur’s ass. Harry groaned as he unloaded right in the married quarter-veela’s ass, his balls pulsing with each massive shot of ejaculate into Fleur’s rectum.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Angelina panted as she experienced her own orgasm, “You _destroyed_ that arse, you moron.”

Harry laughed and withdrew his cock out of Fleur. Angelina stared at Fleur’s asshole, now gaping wide and leaking an entire rivulet of the thickest sperm she had seen. He slapped his cock on Fleur’s ass a few times.

Then he turned and picked up his clothes. “Well, girls,” Harry said, “I’ve got to run. I have work tomorrow.”

And he disapparated.

“I blame _you_ for tonight, Fleur,” Angelina said happily, “Or I applaud you. Can’t decide which.”

Fleur didn’t reply.

“Uh… Fleur?” Angelina asked. Fleur just moaned as she lay on the table with her gaping ass hanging off it.

“Okay, you _really_ need to work on your stamina,” Angelina said, as she dozed off on the grass.

***

Bill made his way out of the orchard as stealthily as possible. He had come back to see where his wife was, only to stumble upon Harry claiming his wife’s ass for himself and giving her the pounding of her _life_.

So Bill had proceeded to ward himself from detection and jacked off all over the place as he watched Harry manhandle his bootylicious wife and have his wicked way with her.

But as much as he had enjoyed himself, he _really_ couldn’t just leave his naked wife draped on the bench in the orchard; so he waited for Harry to disapparate and went to collect his wife, who had apparently been assfucked into oblivion.

He ventured into the clearing, and then froze as he saw another man emerge from the other end.

Bill stared at a very confused-looking George, who stared right back.

“Well,” George said after a few seconds of stunned silence, “This is awkward.”

“Uh…” Bill said, and gestured to the two naked and unconscious women, “You saw…?”

“Uh, yeah,” George said.

“Did you… were you…?” Bill asked as he made a pumping gesture with his fist.

“Yep,” George said, looking away, “In the bushes.”

There were a few more seconds of silence.

“We’re never going to speak of this again,” George declared finally.

“Never,” Bill said solemnly. And then the two men proceeded to pick their spouses up and disapparate to their respective homes, heads held as high as the situation would allow.

***

## Patil Manor, Surrey

Ron wished he had four hands. Two to eat his food with, one to slap himself for being like this, and one to jerk his prick while he watched his latest girlfriend shoving his best friend’s penis into her mouth.

Unfortunately, Ron had to make do with two hands. So his dinner plate was perched precariously on the arm rest of his chair as he masturbated, though he managed to sneak in a few bites in between strokes.

“So,” Padma Patil asked, popping Harry’s enormous head out of her mouth, and looking up at the hero curiously, even as she beat his meat furiouslyin front of her boyfriend of two years. “Who gives the best titjob?”

Harry laughed. “Molly,” he said, “Have you _seen_ the size of those things?”

Ron gasped at the image of Harry slamming his cock into his busty mom’s cleavage and stroked his four-inch pecker furiously.

“That is so _naughty_ , Harry!” Padma said, and she gave Harry’s cockhead a languid lick. Then she asked, “Best arse?”

“Fleur,” Harry said frankly.

“Should’ve figured that out,” Padma said, “She’s always flaunting that behind when you’re around. I guess she just misses your cock when it’s not buried in her arsehole.”

Padma _plunged_ down on Harry’s pole, letting his spongy head bump her palates as she choked on his meat. And then, she withdrew, panting and letting Harry’s spit-glazed cock bounce.

“Tightest cunt?” she asked.

“Hermione.”

“I _still_ can’t believe that she can take you inside her. She’s so… _tiny_!” Padma cooed. She slapped Harry’s cock on her face several times.

“Best endurance?” Padma asked.

“Possibly a tie,” Harry said, “Angelina and Gabrielle.”

“Angelina can keep up with a _veela_?” Padma asked, “ _Damn_.”

Padma mashed her lips against Harry’s blunt, fat cockhead. “Fnnf, Mmmf, mmm?” she moaned.

“I have no idea what you just said, Padma,” Harry said.

“Sorry,” Padma continued as she pulled her lips off Harry, “Can’t get enough of this cock. I asked – freakiest lover?”

Harry thought for a moment, even as Padma continued to jerk him off with both hands, while she stuffed him into her mouth. “Hermione, I guess,” Harry said.

Padma _pulled_ her lips away from Harry’s cock. “The cliché is true, then? The naughtiest ones and the smart ones?”

“Clearly,” Harry said as he nodded down to her.

Padma laughed. “Best _blowjob_?” she asked slyly.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but then Padma _plunged_ her face down on his cock. Harry felt the familiar sensation of his cock slamming into the dusky girl’s mouth and then bumping against the opening to her esophagus.

And to his surprise, Padma just kept _going_. She moved her mouth from side to side, humming and causing his cockmeat to ripple. And then, Harry felt his cock _burst_ into an even tighter space as he actually cleared the back of her mouth. Padma’s throat began to bulge.

“ _Fuck_ , you crazy _minx_!” Harry moaned as he felt Padma’s _throat_ coil around his cock. And the woman just kept going. Harry’s penis disappeared inch by inch into Padma’s mouth. Padma raised herself from her kneeling position on all fours so that her throat and jaw were in a straight line, such that Harry’s cock didn’t even _bend_ as it squeezed into her throat.

Eventually, Padma’s lips met his abdomen – Harry was practically _buried_ in Padma’s throat.

“Okay,” Harry panted, “This is _new_. Holy _fuck_.”

Padma hummed and _swallowed_ around Harry’s cock; he groaned as he felt Padma’s throat constrict in impossibly tight fashion around his penis.

And then Padma started withdrawing so that Harry’s cock slid out of that deliciously wet orifice, popping out of her throat and into her mouth, and _then_ popping out of her mouth altogether. His shaft was _soaked_ in spit.

“So,” Padma asked, “Best blowjob?”

“You’ve just seized the crown, babe,” Harry said happily.

And as Padma went right back to deep-throating Harry’s cock yet again, Ron’s plate fell off his arm rest as the redhead emitted a girly scream and came all over his own thighs at the sight of Harry’s cock bulging into his girl’s throat.

***


	2. A Comical Power Play -  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a new story arc - the Master of Death grows increasingly frustrated with the lack of progress made by the Ministry of Magic, and attempts to gather more power, even as his high school nemesis raises his head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I'm back! And there's bad news - my writing's become rusty again, so there'll be yet another learning curve as I stumble over words and constantly misplace them. No smut here, but lots of setup - hopefully the plot doesn't get in the way of glorious smut in the coming chapters!
> 
> My sincere apologies to everyone on the five scenarios offered in the previous chapter - I really tried writing them, but just felt too lazy and uninspired to continue them. I hope to make amends by incorporating the majority of requests into the ongoing arc. I also hope to keep the chapter lengths short (5-6k words, so that I can update at least a chapter every week)

Harry crossed his arms in frustration and glared impotently from his seat in the viewing gallery at a blonde mop of hair beneath him on the main floor of the Wizengamot. Despite the end of the war, despite all the good that they had accomplished, the world remained in the hands of a few who clung to the old ways, and desperately clawed away at anything new that encroached upon their narrow worldview. Harry grit his teeth and felt his magic surge around him, but unless he planned on blazing away the majority of the Wizengamot, he could only continue to glare.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione whispered furiously from the seat next to his, "You know there's practically no democracy in the wizarding world when the Minister of Magic controls less than half of the Wizengamot."

"Or," Harry said, bemused, "Maybe this is how democracy is supposed to work. There are at least five different factions down there, with Arthur's being the largest, but the other four seem to find enough common ground to stymie the ruling party."

The blonde mop of hair that he had been glaring at stirred, then turned around. Draco Malfoy looked right around at Harry and sneered.

Hermione growled, "All these years away from school and I still want to crush that little ferret."

Harry smirked. "And here I thought you were supposed to be the even-tempered one," he said.

"How does that idiot drum up so much support?" Hermione asked furiously, "He's practically penniless!"

"The fortunes of the Malfoy household may be dwindling," Harry agreed. He then nodded to the Wizengamot and continued, "But the supply of pureblood conservatism is at an all-time high."

Hermione shook her head angrily. Malfoy dropped his sneer, turned back around to face the Chief Warlock and raised his hand once Ernie Macmillan had finished his pompous address to the floor.

"I thought Ernie was on our side," Hermione said, shaking her head at the former Hufflepuff, "He was part of the DA!"

"He's still a pureblood conservative," Harry rejoined. Hermione merely shook her head again, making her frazzled hair bounce prettily around her face.

"And here comes the next act," Percy Weasley - who had apparently been listening in on their conversation – murmured from the row right behind them, making Harry smile despite himself.

Draco Malfoy bowed to the Chief Warlock - a very harried-looking Nicole Colonomos, looking every bit of her fifty years - who motioned to the Malfoy heir to begin.

"As you all know," Malfoy said in a tone that was extremely grating to Harry, "The Malfoys are no longer part of the Board of Governors for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My noble, late father gave up his post as a member of the Board due to his numerous Ministry commitments, but his sacrifice would be in vain if this venerable institution should be impugned by handing over its management to men and women who do not care for its purpose and its mission."

The majority of the Wizengamot thumped their tables and murmured, "Hear! Hear!", while Arthur Weasley and his faction hissed angrily at the Malfoy heir.

"Yeah, right," Hermione snarled as the Chief Warlock attempted to calm the Wizengamot down, "We all know that the little snot's father was banished from the Board because he was a Death Eater."

Harry shrugged, though he was a bit amused at Hermione's indignation at the failings of the Wizengamot. "Malfoy's merely trying to say that he doesn't have a material stake in the game," Harry said.

"Handing over the reins of our most beloved educational institution to the parents of its students might seem like the right thing to do in the short run," Malfoy continued in his superior tone, "But I am convinced that it is not for the best in the long run. A smaller Board of Governors ensures minimal intervention, allowing the Headmaster and the Professors to run the school in their own way, as is their due. The institution is now nimble, agile, and primed for innovative advances in our systems of education. So why, pray, would we attempt to subject such a dynamic institution to the whims of a large, ponderous body of parents - some of whom are not even from our world?"

"There it is," Hermione said ruefully as the Wizengamot erupted into boos and cheers once more, "The bigotry."

"He still loves the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?" Harry said as he leaned back in his seat.

"I say NO!" Malfoy said, slamming his hand down on the table in front of him in an apparent display of passionate fervour, "NO to these inane notions that seek to derail our most glorious institution! NO to such pointless motions that seek to waste our time on superficial changes! Where are the real reforms that were promised to us? Does the Minister not have better things to do than interfere with the administration of a school? We all know what happened the last time a Minister sought to impose his will on Hogwarts - the entire educational system ground to a halt because a Minister chose to have his traitorous Undersecretary staffed at our only school!"

Harry whistled as the men and women around Arthur Weasley jumped to their feet, gesticulating and shouting incoherently at Malfoy. And at once, the remaining members of the Wizengamot started arguing among themselves. Amidst it all, Malfoy sat down with a smug smile plastered to his face.

"That... unbelievable... prat," Hermione spluttered indignantly over the boos, catcalls and arguments that had erupted within the Wizengamot, "He was part of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad! He was party to Fudge's plan!"

"We know that," Harry said pointing between him and Hermione. He waved a hand over the Wizengamot. "They don't," he said.

"Enough!" Colomonos said aloud as she set off a bang with her wand, "Enough! I believe it is time to call a vote, if the Wizengamot is quite done."

Fifteen minutes later, the Wizengamot voted on the motion brought forward by Susan Bones, Deputy Director of the Department of Education. The motion was defeated by a gap of ten votes.

***

"One," Percy Weasley said with a tired sigh as they walked out of the Courtroom, "We passed a grant total of one law this year."

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly and said, "And that was a motion to restrict Ministerial Decrees to six months. Which prevents us from doing pretty much... anything... without the approval of the Wizengamot."

"Hang the Wizengamot," Hermione snarled with a dark look back at the crowd that was exiting the Courtroom.

"Hang them all you want," Percy said, "But if we can't actually do anything, the polls are going to reflect that over the next two years."

"And the administration flips over to Malfoy and his idiot cronies," Hermione completed, "I know."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Harry asked, not for the first time.

"I'm the youngest Director the Department of Mysteries has ever seen," Hermione chanted, "You're the youngest Head the Aurors have ever seen. And we're still powerless in the face of pureblood lunacy."

Harry rubbed at his chin thoughtfully as the three of them sidled into an alcove just outside the Courtroom, letting the crowd streaming out flow past them. "Maybe..." Harry wondered aloud, "Gabrielle could..."

Hermione scoffed. "As much as we all love Gabby," she said, "She's only a successful business woman from France."

"Richest witch in the world," Harry corrected.

Hermione waved away his correction. "My point being," she continued, "Gabby can't buy out idiocy. Not of that kind."

Harry looked idly at the Wizengamot members moving past them in plum-coloured robes as he tried to think of a way to stop this Wizengamot deadlock. And much like the last few times he had looked around for a solution, he came up empty.

"We lost that last round by ten votes," Percy said in a leading voice.

"We can appeal to the Vimmies," Hermione said, referring to the 'Very Important Members of Section M I Trx', who could typically approve of Ministerial Decrees, "But it's a stop-gap measure. And I don't think they'll buy in to a motion that was voted down by the Wizengamot, even if it is for six months."

"There's no point handing over Hogwarts to a non-profit parents association for six months anyway," Harry countered, scratching his head.

"I was talking about some of our other motions," Hermione said primly, only to wince as she spied one of the Wizengamot members approaching them.

"Potter!" came a drawling voice, "This is a pleasant surprise."

Harry sighed and turned to face Malfoy, who was sneering at him. As usual.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded to the other man, "I suppose congratulations are in order?"

"Indeed," Malfoy said, brushing a speck of dust from his robes, "And my condolences on getting yet another motion rejected. The Ministry bureaucracy can be such a pain sometimes."

"Or a blessing," Harry said, inclining his head to Malfoy.

"Evidently," he agreed smugly. He pulled out a gaudy pocket watch from his robes. "Well, I suppose I must be going. Mother and Astoria would have my supper ready by now."

"Farewell," Harry said as Malfoy walked away from them, his footsteps echoing through the corridor. Harry paused a beat, then turned to Hermione and sighed. “All these years and Malfoy still enjoys his smug little victories,” he said.

"I cannot express the depths of my hatred for that man in mere words," Hermione snarled, "That smug, self-satisfied nitwit is going to be the death of us all."

Harry laughed. "Perhaps," he said, "The days of the Malfoy House are on the wane though, going by general gossip."

"He still has Malfoy Manor," Hermione said, "That's a prime piece of real estate. Though it gives me some satisfaction to know that the idiot may be burning through the Malfoy coffers faster than they can replenish themselves."

"That pocket watch looked... expensive, didn't it?" Harry rejoined, "I wonder how many such trinkets that ponce can afford..."

"Anyway," Percy said, clearing his throat and interrupting their banter, "As I was saying, we lost by ten votes."

"Not an insurmountable gap, I take it?" Harry ventured.

"The ten-vote-margin has been pretty consistent," Hermione said, "I don't think we can buy out consistent nitwits."

Harry chuckled.

"Not my point," Percy replied. He continued, "Well... there's eleven vacant seats in the Wizengamot."

Hermione bit her lower lip in thought, and Harry could not help but admire that personal tick. Hermione looked downright _sexy_ when she did that.

"Black," Hermione said, counting them off. "Lestrange. Avery. Carrow. Crouch. Dumbledore," Hermione trailed off with a hitch in her voice, "That's the ones that I know of."

"Lupin," Percy said, making Harry and Hermione both jerk in surprise, "Rosier. Scrimgeour. Umbridge."

"Six dark families," Harry summarised, "All of them dead or without heirs. And you said eleven vacant seats. You two listed only ten families."

"The eleventh seat is Weasley," Percy finished.

"That's... a surprise," Harry said, "Why... hasn't your father mentioned this? I thought he was part of the Wizengamot in his capacity as the Minister for Magic."

"He is," Percy said. He attempted to continue, but Hermione cut him off.

"The Wizengamot seats are, by default, allocated to the heirs of the old families, but their claim has to be justified by a powerful family heirloom that shall accept only one witch or wizard," Hermione recited, "It's in..."

"Hogwarts, A History?" Harry ventured, grinning at her.

Hermione swatted at him. "The Tome of the Ministry," she said archly, but then dissolved into giggles. "And you are such a prat, Harry Potter," she said between chuckles.

Harry winked at her and looked at Percy inquisitively. "An heirloom," he guessed, "So your father's claim was not justified by... an heirloom?"

"It's called the Ring of Artorigus," Percy said, and his ears flushed, making Harry raise an eyebrow. "I think Dad and Bill have both tried wearing it. Gave them a nasty shock. And... er... so did I. Didn't accept me either."

"I see," Harry said, wondering at the fact that a mere ring could keep several generations of the Weasley family from ascending to the Wizengamot "So... what're you getting at?"

"At various points during the past few years after the war," Percy said, "Each faction within the Wizengamot has tried to fill in those seats, or replace them. Lestrange, Avery, Carrow, Crouch, Rosier and Scrimgeour are all gone. Typically, each family has a charter that guards against something like this - the charter usually nominates another family to carry on in case the original family gets wiped out. The nominated family may, in turn, appoint another family into the Wizengamot's fold."

"And I suppose all of those dead families had such charters?" Harry asked.

Percy nodded. "It's in the Wizengamot records. Lestrange, Avery, Carrow and Rosier nominated the Blacks. Crouch and Scrimgeour nominated the... Weasleys. You have to understand that these nominations have been unchanged for over four centuries."

"Lupin and Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Both have surviving heirs," Percy said with a wince.

"Teddy and Aberforth," Harry breathed.

"Aberforth Dumbledore refuses to attend the Wizengamot... but if he is made to resign and nominate the Weasleys..." Percy ventured, "As for Teddy... well, if he's not of age, there's a precedence for his guardian to vote in his stead until he may come of age and verify his claim by way of the Lupin heirloom."

"I'm sensing a but..." Harry said.

"But his guardian... Andromeda... needs to be voted in by at least one-third of the Wizengamot. And our faction... Dad's faction, anyway, are at least two seats short of one-third."

"I see," Harry said.

"I don't," Hermione said in a flat voice, "So we narrow our list down to two families - the Blacks and the Weasleys. One of whom are dead and gone!"

"They are," Percy said, "But the Black charter is supposed to kick in if that happens... and it hasn't. Which means there still is a Black heir."

"Do you mean... Harry...?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Percy said with a shrug, "But to find out, we'd need to first uncover the Black heirloom, and I don't know where that is. In fact, I don’t think anyone knows where it is. If they did, well… let’s just put it this way – Draco Malfoy would have been ten times more smug than he is right now."

"That’s practically impossible,” Harry said, “His head would explode from maximum smugness.”

Hermione bowed her head for a minute in thought, then said, “The Blacks are a long shot. And as for the Weasleys... you just said none of you could get your heirloom to accept you."

"Well..." Percy said, his ears turning red again, "Maybe it's time we spoke to Aunt Muriel."

***

“I… I’m not sure Draco would stand for that,” Astoria murmured wryly, shaking her head at her mother-in-law, who could only stare at her incredulously. The lone Malfoy house-elf squeezed past them as it bore two trays away from the brightly lit corridor – just outside the kitchen – that the two Mafloy women were standing in.

“Astoria,” Narcissa said, “We cannot afford to live as we have in the past! Every single Malfoy heirloom is lost to us. We have nothing to pawn away for more debt, except this very manor.”

“Blaise is a good friend of my sister’s,” Astoria said, shaking her head, “And he’s always been loyal to Draco.”

“Blaise is your sister’s boyfriend,” Narcissa said with a sniff, “And if he is half as obnoxious as his mother, he’ll have ruined your sister and moved on in five years.”

“I shall not be spoken to in such a manner!” Astoria cried, flushing angrily.

Narcissa raised her hand in a placating manner. “I’m sorry, Astoria,” she said in a softer voice, “But I truly do believe that your sister is being led astray to fulfil another man’s agenda. I don’t…”

“Does it matter?” Astoria asked, still breathing heavily, “Does it matter what you think? Draco has agreed with me, and he is the man of the house!”

“We don’t have ten thousand galleons!” Narcissa cried in frustration, “Even my son cannot make galleons grow off a tree! He’s going to borrow it… and I know the sorts of wizards who would lend to him. They are not… the savoury sort.”

For a brief moment, Astoria hesitated, but before Narcissa could push her advantage, the younger woman shook her head and said, “No, it doesn’t matter what you think. Blaise has promised a return on investment that is commensurate with market returns. And I trust Blaise.”

“By way of Daphne, I presume,” Narcissa said. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She raised a palm to stall Astoria’s objections. “I… I won’t argue any more. For your sake and ours, I hope that Blaise is as savvy a businessman as you think him trustworthy.”

Astoria sighed and took Narcissa’s hand in her own. The older woman’s hand – pale, white and slender – contrasted sharply with Astoria’s own dainty and tanned palms.

“Narcissa, we’ll be fine,” Astoria said. She then glanced around her at the glass ceiling and the wood-panelled walls of the corridor. “You… spend too much time at home. Too much time within these musty walls. Too much time with… bittersweet memories. I don’t think you should do that any more.”

Narcissa nodded weakly. Astoria was partly right – the memories that the house held for her were both fond and tragic. She missed the past, when she had been happily ensconced in a loving marriage. For all his flaws, Lucius had been a considerate, wonderful husband… to the bitter end.

Her daughter-in-law was perceptive. And yet, Astoria could also be dead wrong, especially where her sister was concerned.

***

“… and you’re sure your Aunt Muriel is quite used to people dropping in on her at random?” Harry asked Percy as they advanced down an ancient stone path that twisted through dark woods.

Percy stared at Harry for a moment, before he said, “I’m not a savage, Harry. I owled ahead.”

“Oh, right,” Harry said as he flung a branch out of his way. Suddenly, he felt the tingle of magical wards wash over him as a cottage materialised before his very eyes, greeting the two men with a closed wooden door.

“Er… Percy,” Harry said, not quite looking at the man he was addressing. Instead, he was staring at a wood-panelled door, set into the entrance of an ancient-looking English cottage. He continued, addressing Percy, who was about to knock on the door, “I don’t mean to be abrupt, but… why am I really here? It’s your heirloom, your family seat.”

“Let’s just call it a… hunch,” Percy said, his ears reddening in familiar fashion.

Harry stared. He crossed his arms and said flatly, “I’m _not_ have sex with Ginny’s great aunt.”

Percy looked torn between scandalised and amused. “I wasn’t planning to ask,” he said delicately, “It’s… er… like I said… a hunch.”

He rapped smartly on the door. A loud voice hollered from inside the cottage, only slightly muffled by the door, “IT OPENS!”

Percy’s ears flushed a deeper red as he pushed at the door ever so gently, and it… opened.

Harry smirked. “Bit of a loudmouth, eh?” he asked, gesturing towards the snug interior of the cottage.

“Percy Weasley!” boomed the old lady who had emerged from the depths of the cottage. She strode towards the older man with a briskness that belied the burden of her old age and her rotund frame, and clapped a hand onto the man’s shoulders. She then noticed Harry standing behind Percy and… wolf-whistled.

“My, my, _my_ ,” she said huskily, drawing an uneasy smile from Harry, “If only I were a hundred years younger.”

Harry spluttered as Muriel smiled merrily at him.

“Great Aunt Muriel,” Percy said, clearing his throat, as she led them into an antechamber that Harry assumed led into a larger hall, “I don’t mean to be blunt… but Harry…”

Percy’s statement tapered as Muriel waved her hand over a blank section of wall just before the trio reached her hall. The section of wood she had waved her hand over rippled and tore itself apart, as if invisible hands were rending it asunder, to reveal a small alcove with a long, vertical platform, upon which was perched a single elegant ring forged from obsidian, and interwoven with strands of the most brilliant silver Harry had ever seen. Even from ten feet away, Harry could tell that the ring was magical – its power was particularly potent, though nowhere near as potent as his wand.

“A Wizengamot heirloom, eh?” Harry asked, a bit awed at the ring.

“The only thing that’ll get you a seat on the Wizengamot,” Muriel said, nodding her head sharply at Harry, “Such a ridiculous little thing. Unlike what’s in your pants, I’m sure.”

Harry gaped at Muriel, and he noticed Percy struggling to contain his own blush.

“The Ring is more than just a decorative fingerband, stud-man,” she continued, ignoring Harry’s growing flush, and gesturing towards the ring, “It’s as much a judge of character – _every_ family ring is – as the Goblet of Fire itself. It hasn’t deemed a Weasley worthy of wearing it for three hundred long years.

“Night after night, my father and his brothers would try the Ring on, hoping against hope that it would accept them as one of its own, but it refused them, just as it has refused generations of Weasleys thence and before.”

“And Percy’s here to try it again?” Harry asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “What makes you think my presence will help?”

Muriel shrugged. “I have no idea why he’s here,” she said, waving imperiously at Percy, “He’s tried and failed before. But I do not mind – I admire the view from over here.” She stared lasciviously at Harry’s rear end, making Harry shuffle ever so slowly towards the wall.

Percy merely looked between them, then took two steps towards the platform and reached out with a trembling hand. His fingers grasped the ring. The room grew still.

Percy pulled and a flash lit up Harry’s vision. He covered his eyes, his wand appearing in his hand instinctively, but he relaxed as the room returned to its former state with one major alteration – Percy had staggered back towards the far wall and was slumped against it while the ring glimmered innocently in the light of the flames that lit up the alcove.

“And he’s failed… again,” Muriel said with a sigh.

“Sorry, mate,” Harry said, walking towards the Weasley male and holding out his hand, “But I guess your hunch was wrong… though why you thought my mere presence would help you is beyond me.”

Percy shook his head, as if trying to clear his vision, grasped Harry’s outstretched hand and got back to his feet.

“I… wasn’t banking on lifting the Ring all by myself,” he said, “I was banking on _you_.”

Harry gave Percy a long stare, and then looked at Muriel inquisitively. Her beady eyes seemed to pour over every inch of his body, before she shook her head.

“It doesn’t work like that,” Muriel said, “He’s a Potter. The Ring’s magic runs deep and true. It will always choose a Weasley.” She paused for a moment, as if digesting her own statement, and then her eyes zoned out for a bit.

“But then again,” she said a beat later, “There are prophecies, and there are curses, and they work in mysterious ways. Long ago, one warlord took from another, and his descendants may just yet repay his debts.”

“Excuse me?” Harry asked, bewildered.

“You’re a descendent of the Peverells?” Muriel asked sharply.

Harry was a bit startled at the sudden change of direction, but he played along. “Yeah,” he said, shrugging.

“Good,” Muriel said, and gestured to the ring, “So go ahead and pick it up, then!”

Harry stared at her for a moment, then looked at the Ring, which glimmered in a fashion that he thought was distinctly inviting. Or perhaps his mind was just playing tricks on him. He looked at Percy, who motioned to him encouragingly.

Harry sighed, wondering why the two thought he stood a chance, advanced to the pedestal and reached out towards the magical artefact. He cringed as his fingers made contact with the impossibly cold stone, and braced himself for a flash of light.

Nothing happened. Instead, the Ring grew warm in his hand. He picked it up gingerly and stared at it, not quite believing his eyes.

“How…?” he asked.

“Put it on!” Muriel barked.

Harry obeyed immediately, his fingers tightening around the Ring as he pushed it onto the third finger of his right hand. It fit perfectly.

He grinned. Apparently, he was now a card-( _ring-_ )carrying member of the Wizengamot.

And Muriel’s voice washed over him once more, her dry tone breaking him out of his reverie,  
“Congratulations,” she said, “But it didn’t work.”

“What?” Harry asked, blinking at her.

Muriel sniffed and said, “It didn’t work… at least, it didn’t work in its entirety.”

“Well, it’s on my finger,” Harry said, twirling his ring finger at her.

“Six generations of Weasleys have failed to put that ring on their hands,” Muriel said with a nod, “So you’ve gone further than any Weasley in three centuries… that’s for sure. However, merely putting it on is not enough – putting it on signifies that you’re a potential candidate, but it doesn’t vest you with the authority that is necessary to be the _Patriarch_ of the Weasley family.”

“What does that mean?” Harry asked, glancing at the artefact on his finger, “Is it supposed to do something?”

“It’s supposed to glow,” Muriel said, “And imbue you with a not inconsiderable amount of power. More importantly, unless our ancient books are false, it’s supposed to grant you a ceremonial sword.”

“A… sword?” Harry asked, bewildered.

“The Sword of King Artorigus himself,” Muriel said, “A wizard-king of old and the most powerful warlock of our line… so far.”

“Er… and how would I make it give me a sword?” Harry asked.

Muriel shrugged. “I have no idea,” she said airily, “You haven’t passed its test, obviously. The heirloom has accepted you, but it hasn’t tested you.”

“And what’s the test?” Harry asked, growing a bit testy at the ring on his hand.

Muriel chuckled. “I do not make a habit of speaking in riddles, boy,” she said haughtily, “I said I have no idea because I truly do not know.”

Harry frowned at the Ring, then looked at Percy for guidance. His heart fell as he saw that the other man looked equally lost.

“It’s a very pretty ring though,” Muriel said with a laugh.

***

“Draco,” Narcissa pleaded as they finished their four-course dinner, after Astoria had retired to the Master Bedroom, “You have to find gainful employment, even if it is in the short term.”

“Mother, please,” Draco said, “Father never…”

“Draco, please,” Narcissa echoed, and continued, “Our investments have been a wash over the past three years. The… the war ruined us…”

“And that’s my fault?” Draco snarled and his nostrils flared in anger, “Why do I have to compensate for _your_ flaws? Father never had to work a day in his life!”

“Your father…” Narcissa said, and her voice trembled in grief at the mention of her late husband, “Your father is not here any more, Draco.”

Draco pinched his nose and closed his eyes with his face a mixture of irritation and regret. “I’m… sorry, Mother,” he said, “I did not intend to awaken memories of an unhappy past. But we’ve moved on. We _all_ have. Father has been gone for over two years.”

Narcissa blinked furiously to clear her eyes though her heart felt heavy with the same burden of mourning that it had carried for the last two years. “I…” she said, her voice catching, “I… It’s just… I’m sorry, Draco. I’m so sorry. I… still miss him.”

Draco placed a warm hand on her shoulder. “I’m truly sorry, Mother,” he said, his voice tinged with genuine remorse, “I did not mean to bring him up.”

“Draco,” Narcissa said, shaking her head and placing her palm atop her son’s hand on her shoulder, “I’m not blind to your own rage… your own grief at his loss. But we have to pull through, and I, more than anyone else, would like to see our House restored to its former glory.”

Draco’s eyes brightened at once. “We achieved another victory, Mother,” he said, straightening his shoulders, “We defeated yet another motion by that idiot Minister.”

“A small triumph, I’m sure,” Narcissa said with a hesitant smile.

“Mother, your worries about our finances are all for nought,” Draco said, removing his hand from her grasp. He sat back in his chair, with his arms crossed over the back of his head. “In two years, I shall be Minister of Magic.”

“Two years is a long time, Draco,” Narcissa said, “And several events can change the course of the future. Are you so sure that your allies will continue to back you in two years?”

“Of course,” Draco said, his eyes widening incredulously, “Who else is there to lead our kind?”

“Apart from the obvious candidates?” Narcissa asked with a raised brow.

“Harry Potter?” Draco breathed, his nostrils flaring in anger again. “That idiot could never contend with me at school! He’s got nothing on me! The Potters are a fading branch of wizarding society – a broken, crumbled, pathetic little branch that hangs from a dead tree that owes its existence to glories that are lost to the past!”

Narcissa shook her head. “He’s not the same boy he was at school,” she said, as her son spluttered indignantly, “Even I can see that. He defeated a Dark Lord – I do not believe anyone is likely to forget that particular historical event.

“Moreover,” Narcissa persisted, speaking over her son, who seemed eager to retort, “You seem to forget that he’s surrounded himself with particularly powerful allies.”

“Particularly powerful allies?” Draco cried, his voice rising in pitch, “More like particularly detestable half-breeds and mudbloods. As for the pack of red-headed blood traitors, apart from that ponce Percy, no one has a significant position in our world.”

“Agreed,” Narcissa said, inclining her head, “But Ginny and Ronald Weasley are quite possibly the most popular Quidditch players in England at the moment. Molly’s eldest is well-positioned within Gringotts. And the surviving twin is an acclaimed inventor.”

“An inventor of jokes and pranks!” Draco countered, “His business was bought out a long time ago!”

“Their significant others…” Narcissa started, but Draco cut her off.

“I know my enemy, Mother,” he said firmly, “Ronald Weasley is recently separated from Padma Patil, who now works with _Granger_ in that cloistered Ministry department. As for Ponce Percy, he’s engaged to an _actress_.”

“And a wonderful actress at that,” Narcissa corrected bemusedly.

“And the eldest,” Draco said, “He’s married to _Fleur Delacour_. She’s a _housewife_.”

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “So am I,” she said.

“I didn’t mean to…” Draco said, then shook his head and continued, “They’re not substantial allies.”

“And what about the half-breed and the muggleborn you so casually dismissed?” Narcissa asked.

“They don’t have any real power!” Draco snarled.

“The muggleborn is the youngest Director the Department of Mysteries has ever known. And going by her reputation, she’s extremely bright and capable,” Narcissa said.

“It doesn’t matter how gifted she is!” Draco said, “She’s a mudblood. She has no place in our world!”

“And the half-veela,” Narcissa continued, “The CEO of the HPE Group… I do not believe the largest wizarding corporation our world has ever known, and the richest woman our world has ever known, can be dismissed so easily.”

“A filthy half-breed,” Draco spat with a dismissive wave, “The veelas have no bearing upon our world. These are the allies arrayed against me? Pathetic.”

Narcissa shook her head. “We’re going on a tangent that I did not intend,” she said wearily, “My point was… two years is a long way away, Draco.”

She pushed the papers that she had carefully annotated and compiled towards him – a little project that she had worked on for over two weeks. “Draco, I have compiled a list of businesses and positions that I think would be… suitable for a wizard of your calibre and stature. If you reach out to them, we may be able to earn enough to tide over our expenses for the near future…”

Draco snapped up the papers, crumpled them in his fist and burnt them with his wand, halting Narcissa’s plea in its tracks.

“I do not need to soil myself with menial labour,” he snarled, “I have let neither you, nor Astoria, feel any financial strain whatsoever, so don’t you dare think me incapable of being the man of the house. I have friends who are willing to support us until we take our rightful place again.”

“Draco, please,” Narcissa pleaded, taken aback by her son’s vehemence, “There is no shame in honest work…”

Draco cut her off furiously. “Oh?” he asked, pointing an accusing finger at her, “And this from the woman who hasn’t worked a day in her entire life?”

Narcissa reeled, struck by her son’s accusation. “I…” she stuttered, and then trailed off.

Her son pressed his advantage. “Lead by example, Mother,” he said with a sneer as he got up from his chair and walked away from her.

Narcissa stiffened as she watched her son’s retreating back, trying and failing to shrug off the sting from her son’s parting volley.

***


End file.
